


Douchebag

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Awkward.
Genre: 3x2, Backstory, Canonical Character Death, M/M, TW: references to suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky Schwartz is a douchebag, and he knows it.</p><p>But he has a good reason, he swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douchebag

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Homophobia and References to Suicide

Ricky Schwartz is a douchebag, and he knows it.

Nearly every girl in this school has had a taste of the town ice cream cone (that metaphor made more sense in his head), and he isn’t discrete about it either. It’s a game. How many girls can he score in one night? How many can he keep coming for seconds even after he’s broken their little hearts? It’s almost too easy to convince a girl that he’ll change, that he only has eyes for her, that he’s not going to go out and cheat on her again tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after.

The one person he never thought he’d play this game with was Clark. Because Clark knew all about these girls, and more importantly he knew it was a game. They’ve been hooking up for five years now, and he’s the only one he’s never cheated on. Well, assuming you don’t count the girls-- which neither of them does-- but as far as guys go, Ricky’s only ever been with one, and he intended to keep it that way. Because he loves Clark more than anything, more than any of those girls combined. Which is how he knows he’s a douchebag, because he’s about to break this last promise to his secret boyfriend. 

Sadie. Everything wrong with this god-damn school starts and ends with Sadie. He hooked up with her for the same reasons he chose all the girls before her: she was vulnerable. She’d believe him when he said he loved her, and that would be that. But of course she had to open that damn closet while he was with Clark, and now everything he built had come crashing down around him.

He still had Clark, but that wouldn’t save him, not when his parents could find out. He had to become the douchebag everyone thought he was. It was so easy: just make him think he’s just like all those girls. Nothing difficult about it. So here he was at some boy’s house in the middle of the night. Ricky couldn’t be bothered to remember his name, but he’s the weird twitchy one who will probably grow up to be a serial killer. When he brings him into what can only rightly be called a lair, it’s off with the clothes and down to business. Halfway through the deed, he snaps a pic and sends it to Clark, knowing the message will come across loud and clear.

Step two in his flawless plan is major damage control. He tries to make up with Sadie, but he can’t reach her, and sweet little Lissa (the last girl besides Minh for him to make it with before he gets blackout bingo) is all too willing to spread the news that he was drunk and was totally not interested in dudes whatsoever.

Now the hard part: getting over Clark.

He had told him in the closet that he loved him, finally, after five years of making him read between the lines of Ricky’s behavior. He finally made it real for both of them, because even though Ricky communicates through touch, Clark likes his words, and he’d finally heard the ones he’s been waiting for since that first night of fumbling in the dark. It was the first time Ricky ever said it romantically and meant it. And with every call from Clark he lets go unanswered, he wishes it was enough.

The phone downstairs rings. He hears shouting, and suddenly his dad is in his room looking pissed as hell.

“Is it true?”

“Is…is what true?”

“That you’re a fag.”

He should’ve seen that one coming. Well played, Clark. “I’m sorry.”

“You will be.” His dad storms out of the room, and then out of the house. It’s the last time they’ll see each other, because by the time his dad gets back, Ricky will have carried out Plan B.

Ricky Schwartz is a douchebag. And if he’s being honest with himself, he kinda wishes Ricky Schwartz were dead too.

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Ricky died on the show I waited for them to let Clark sound off, and thankfully I was not disappointed. Hence I just kinda vomited this up in response.
> 
> Obviously Awkward. is not my property.


End file.
